1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a saving box in which various kinds of coins are sorted and saved separately.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many types of saving boxes in the sense of structure and design are heretofore known. Since there are so many types of them already known to us, it seems that there is almost no new area where further development is to be made. As a method for sorting coins, there are shape sorting, weight sorting, and material sorting, wherein the coins are sorted in accordance with shape, weight and material.
From our long experiences that the saving boxes are regarded as something very familiar to our daily life, we learn that saving boxes, which are simple in structure, easy to handle, and unique in appearance, tend to receive more attention than those which are elaborated in-technique and complicated in structure.